The present invention is generally related to radiotelephones, and more particularly to a synthesized voice-feedback controller for cellular telephones.
Cellular telephones currently are operated in vehicular applications with a special purpose handset having a keypad with ten numerical keys and one or more function keys. When making a cellular telephone call, it is necessary to pick up the handset, enter the desired telephone number or press a key sequence to recall the desired telephone number from the repertory directory, and press the send key. In order to confirm that the desired telephone number is correct, it is further necessary to review the desired telephone number in the handset display. The foregoing operation requires many actions by the user which are both time consuming and distracting from operation of the vehicle. These problems may be avoided by voice operation of the cellular telephone as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,737,976 and 4,870,686. However, such voice-operated cellular telephones required additional complex and expensive voice recognition circuitry which is rendered inoperable in the presence of large amounts of background noise typically encountered in vehicles. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved and inexpensive cellular telephone controller with synthesized voice-feedback which is readily accessible and easily operated, thereby freeing the user from the need to use a handset and review desired telephone numbers in the handset display.